New West Norfolk Province
The New West Norfolk Province was one of the Colonial Territories in the North New World under the rule of the Kingdom of East Anglia. It was officialy proclaimed in 1663. It's government seat was Rye, currently a part of the Province of Cumming-West. Other important cities included South Ashwell and New Derwent. It ceased to exist in 1718, when it was merged with Brethwaldland, West Angeln Province and Prince Cuthbert Land to form the Federate Provinces of the New World. New West Norfolk was the first Province to agree to a possible federate union with the West Angeln Province, as agreed between the West Angeln governor Heca Clay and the New West Norfolk Governor, and longtime leader of the //Hecists// in N.W. Norfolk, Bede Berneley in 1684. Berneley remained in power even after Clay was toppled, but was finaly dismissed in 1688 by the leader of the //Nottists// in N.W.Norfolk, Egbert Hall, who became Governor in his place. Berneley would periodicaly regain power, once a sucessive leader of the //Nottists// has proven himself incapable of governing (as happened with Hall in 1696 and Oswy Dale in 1696 and 1701). The biggest oponent to the Federation was the penultimate governor of N.W.Norfolk, Grimbald Brownlow, who managed to unite all the Nottists in the three provinces and began a systematic campaign of civic and beaurocratical obstruction. Only thanks his dismissal on charges of treason (since proven to be false) could the final agreement on the union be reached, with Osmund Ramsay becoming the last Governor of N.W.Norfolk, and eventualy the Federate Provinces second Governor. List of Governors * Rumon Houston 1663-1672 * Branwalader Trousdale 1672-1674 * Aio Argall 1674-1681 * Bede Berneley 1681-1688, 1696-1698, 1701-1704 * Egbert Hall 1688-1696 * Oswy Dale 1696, 1698-1701 * Neot Digges 1704-1706 * Acca Bridger 1706-1711 * Grimbald Brownlow 1711-1717 * Osmund Ramsay 1717-1718 List of Vice Governors * Alchfrith Calhoun 1663-1666 * Branwalader Trousdale 1666-1672 * Aio Argall 1672-1674 * Ceolwulf Olcott 1674-1688 * Alured Morril 1688-1696 * Neot Digges 1696-1701 * Osbald Fillmore 1701-1704 * Esa Noble 1704-1709 * Bosel Gerry 1709-1711 * Bifus Livermore 1711-1717 * Cynemund Sheafe 1717-1718 List of Royal Marshals of the Council * Herewine Payne 1663-1668 * Aio Argall 1668-1672 * Ealhhun Oakshott 1672-1679 * Higbald Kerr 1679-1683 * Alured Morril 1683-1688 * Ingwald Penny 1688-1695 * Frithestan Rea 1695-1702 * Esa Noble 1702-1704 * Eadgar Barnston 1704-1709 * Hunferthus Stewart 1709-1715 * Humbryct Whiteley 1715-1717, 1717-1718 * Jaruman Tazewell 1717 >List of Royal Lieutenants of the Council * Chad Durdent 1663-1669 * Uhtred Pym 1669-1675 * Hamo Howie 1675-1681 * Recsige Leslie 1681-1688 * Sigered Wrathall 1688-1695 * Esa Noble 1695-1702 * Eadgar Barnston 1702-1704 * Beorhtric Payne 1704-1711 * Humbryct Whiteley 1711-1715 * Penda Epp 1715-1718 List of Keepers of the Privy Seal of New West Norfolk Province * Sæbbi Evans 1663-1669 * Ludeca Glynne 1669-1677 * Æthelwold Neyroud 1677-1683 * Sexred Bradwardine 1683-1691 * Esa Noble 1691-1695 * Diora Leslie 1695-1703 * Beorhtric Payne 1703-1704 * Rædwald Gilmore 1704-1709 * Jaruman Tazewell 1709-1717 * Edwin Bradford 1717-1718 List of Keepers of the Treasury of New West Norfolk Province * Theodred Glynne 1663-1668 * Wilbert Wood 1668-1675 * Cadar Simon 1675-1682 * Wencreth Sherwill 1682-1689 * Baldred Proctor 1689-1692 * Saewald Helm 1692-1699 * Beorthric Payne 1699-1703 * Vortigern Irwin 1703-1711 * Osmund Sanders 1711-1718